


I Love You

by cold_flame



Series: Undeniable [15]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Other, can work for anyone, first person POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-16
Updated: 2012-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:35:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24793213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cold_flame/pseuds/cold_flame
Summary: I know I said I'd update this one everyday, but it's finals week so cut me some slack. I'll probably slow it down and do every couple of days to give more people time to read it. This one's pretty short. Also, it's my first shot at writing first person. You can interpret this for whichever couple you want. I didn't really make it specific.
Series: Undeniable [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1792303
Kudos: 2





	I Love You

**Author's Note:**

> I know I said I'd update this one everyday, but it's finals week so cut me some slack. I'll probably slow it down and do every couple of days to give more people time to read it. This one's pretty short. Also, it's my first shot at writing first person. You can interpret this for whichever couple you want. I didn't really make it specific.

It's hard to determine how you make me feel sometimes. I'll constantly complain about how abusive you can be when you're angry, but at the same time, I get concerned if you're not threatening me when I do something stupid. I scold you when you show your emotions so openly around me, but deep down I relish it. It reminds me that you still care even after all the shit I've put you through. That even though I don't deserve it, you trust me with all your secrets. I know when I leave, all I'll say is 'Wait for me' or 'Let me know if there's trouble' or even 'You better not die.' As selfish as all these things sound, I'm afraid if I don't, I'll end up spilling what I'm really thinking.

I just want to return to your smiling, beautiful face, and I would happily give up my whole world just to see it.

I would gladly destroy anything that ever made tears of pain roll down your cheeks, including myself.

I would face death head on if it meant that you could live on.

I would try to fix you when you have nightmares just like you fix me. I guess what I'm trying to say is…

The fact that you don't consider yourself pretty and are comfortable with it is what makes you all the more beautiful.

Your unwavering loyalty and strength leaves me breathless.

The way you look at me warms up my cold heart, because I know that you feel the same way.

I really don't care anymore about everyone's jests about us. I wouldn't ask for anything different. So when I tell you to 'Wait for me', 'Let me know if there's trouble', or 'You better not die', it's only code for what I really mean. My real thoughts that I'm too much of a coward to say out loud. I guess what I'm really trying to say is…

'I love you.'


End file.
